In the freezing and conditioning technology, the adjustment of temperature and humidity is the most important issue. The conventional air conditioner includes a compressor, a radiator, an expansion valve, an evaporator and so on. The principle of the conventional air conditioner is to compress the refrigerant into the high-temperature high-pressure liquid via the compressor, and then the high-temperature high-pressure liquid is radiated via the radiator to become the high-pressure low-temperature liquid. Subsequently, the high-pressure low-temperature liquid is transmitted to the evaporator via the expansion valve and proceeds heat exchange with the air outside the evaporator. In the meantime, the refrigerant inside the evaporator is gasified. Generally, the air outside the evaporator is further pushed by the fan. Afterwards, the refrigerant is transmitted back to the compressor. Such air conditioner is widely used in various buildings or mobile carriers. However, such air conditioner only circularly cools the air inside the airtight space, which is unable to react with the external fresh air. Moreover, the air conditioner also produces and discharges heat, wherein the radiator discharges the most heat.
Certainly, not all of the space needs the above energy-consuming cooling system, so the water mist cooling technology is used to reduce the air temperature. The water mist cooling technology is to absorb heat via the water mist mixed in the air, thereby reducing the air temperature. Currently, such technology is mostly used to cool down the greenhouse and improve the water-cooling fan. The conventional water mist cooling technology is to absorb moisture via the fiber, and then the fiber is blowed by wind from the fan. Therefore, the water inside the fiber absorbs the heat of the air and evaporates so that the temperature of the air passing through the fiber is reduced. However, in this way, the air does not sufficiently contact with the water mist, so the temperature is not significantly reduced. Furthermore, the fiber is in a wet state for a long time, which is easy to be moldy and smelly and the bacteria might be generated. This contaminates the environment of the user.
Hence, for solving this issue, some people propose a method of cooling down the air temperature by spraying the water drop and the water mist, as shown in the Taiwan Patent Nos. 347822 and 255386. These two patents both use the water mist tube to nebulize water so as to proceed heat exchange with the air pushed by the fan. But practically, the water mist molecule generated by the water mist tube is not small enough, so the heat exchange efficiency still is not high enough. Moreover, when the water inside the water mist tube runs out, it cannot be automatically replenished. This is inconvenient. Besides, the Taiwan Patent No. 250052 discloses spraying water drops on the heat exchanger, so that when the thermal air is introduced by the fan and contacts the heat exchanger, water drops may absorb the heat of the thermal air and evaporate, thereby achieving the cooling effect. However, this results in an insufficient heat exchange due to the excessively large airflow resistance and the excessively large water mist molecule. Furthermore, the Taiwan Patent No. 293354 discloses the use of a mist-making system and an automatic water-filling apparatus for cooling down temperature. However, this patent still needs the fan to push the air for generating the airflow, or it is difficult to operate. In addition, the Taiwan Patent No. 274894 discloses a combination of the air conditioner and the water-cooling fan. This patent cools the water via the cooling system of the air conditioner, and then converts the cooled water into the water mist via the sprayer for enhancing the cooling efficiency. However, the compressor will consume a lot of power and generate heat.
Therefore, for the temperature and humidity adjusting system, a more power-saving, inexpensive, environmentally friendly and efficient device for reducing the air temperature is necessary, which can be used not only inside the building but also on the mobile carrier so as to replace or assist the original cooling system.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a device for adjusting temperature and humidity using wind power is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.